


Playing with Dada

by Chia (dnks_girls)



Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Daddy!Virion, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/Chia
Summary: A glimpse of an afternoon of Virion trying to get close to his daughter
Relationships: Thyia (Oathbreaker)/Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker)
Kudos: 18





	Playing with Dada

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from the GDocs link that I share in Rinmaru Games' Discord server. Setting is most probably a future canon AU. Mild spoilers to Oathbreaker season 2 chapter 1. Mini is Virion’s. Suggestive themes because it’s Virion and Thyia. Inspired by Ama's art in Discord

“Dada!”

Virion smiled broadly when he saw Kayda running to her. He crouched down while opening his arms so he could catch her daughter and lift her up. He spinned her several times, relishing the fact that Kayda allowed him to do that after grueling months trying to get close to her. He would enjoy the time that she gave her as much as possible because anytime now--

“ _Ybab!_ ”

“ _Zir amnag!_ ”

\--his daughter would forget about him and play with his traitorous demon instead. As if on cue, Kayda started to try to wriggle out from his grasp so he had to let her down to play with the ugly imp. He had tried to monopolize Kayda’s time once by not letting Riz play with her. Kayda had punched him at that time and did not speak to him for several days, so he had learned his lessons.

He blamed Thyia who had joked that Riz was his mother, thus the imp was Kayda’s grandmother. Riz took the responsibility seriously, trying to make funny faces and fun games to entertain Kayda, be her teddy bear during the night, sooth her when Kayda was left behind for battle… Well, okay, so Riz was great with Kayda but should that mean that he got left behind?

“Jealous?”

Virion growled and looked at his supposed-to-be best friend who was on babysitting duty that day. “Shut up,” he said to Ruven. “I’m not jealous, I’m just making sure that Kayda is safe playing with Riz.”

Ruven smirked. “You know that she is. You are just jealous that she prefers to play with her ‘gandma’ instead of her dada.”

“No I am not--”

“Unca Uven! Up! Up!”

“Your wish is my command, little princess.”

Ugh, now his daughter wanted to be carried by Ruven instead of him! Virion glared at Ruven that easily picked her daughter up while Riz was whizzing here and there to still play with Kayda. Traitors! He was more beautiful than Ruven and his daughter was supposed to pick him!

“You’ll get wrinkles if you frown too much, Vir.”

Upon hearing her voice, Virion could not help himself and put his head on Thyia’s shoulder while circling her waist with his arms.

“Thyia, I’ve been betrayed! Kayda loves other people more than me!”

The minx laughed at his misery and held him back. “Aw, poor Dada.”

Virion just let himself be comforted by Thyia. No matter what the context was, he loved the feeling of his lover in his arms--her warmth and scent was both intoxicating and soothing.

Then he shivered when he heard her whisper, “If you need more consoling, we can have some private time together with Blue. I was going to tell you that he just finished his task. Let Kayda play with Riz and Ruven while we also…” She bit his ear at that moment and said, “... _play_ somewhere else.”

...well okay, as much as he wanted to spend some time with Kayda, that offer was also tempting. “I will be in your care, then,” he whispered back to Thyia. Virion pecked Thyia’s lips and squeezed her lovely ass before letting go, earning him a slight slap in the arm and a chuckle.

Thyia then shouted to their daughter, “Kayda! Mama and Dada will go meet Papa. Stay here with Uncle Ruven and Grandma Riz, okay?”

However, instead of saying “Okay!” like she usually did when they went somewhere, Kayda replied with a sad tone, “Dada go?”

“Aw, does Dada have to go?” Ruven asked with a playful tone. “Just when we plan to play with you too!”

Virion felt conflicted. His daughter solved his uncertainty by pulling on his pants and looked up with puppy eyes to him. “Stay, Dada. Need you,” Kayda said. His heart melted and he nodded.

He heard Thyia laughing at the background. Thyia crouched to talk to Kayda and said, “Well, little imp, it’s nice of you to want to play with Dada. Don’t break him, okay? Mama needs Dada too.”

“Okay Mama!”

Thyia ruffled their daughter’s hair while Virion processed that both Thyia and Kayda said that they needed him. Thyia did tell him several times in the past that she needed him, but this was the first from Kayda. Yes, Kayda needed him only to play with him, but his heart still felt warm regardless. He received a peck in a cheek from Thyia and heard her whisper another blasted temptation, “Blue will be disappointed but he will understand. You will make it up to us tonight if by some miracles, there’s no other distraction. Be prepared, love.”

He kissed her chastely, mindful that Kayda was looking at them now. “I will look forward to it. Send my lustful regard to our blue friend.”

“I will,” said Thyia with a smirk.

After staring at the leaving Thyia for a moment, Virion then smiled softly at Kayda. “I’m all yours now, Kayda.”

* * *

“Well, what do you want to play with Dad, Kayda?”

“Stinky tag!”

“Stinky… tag?”

“You will play as the stinky warlock and we are the knights. You will run and we will give chase. If you get caught before dinner, then we will tickle you until you surrender. If you surrender, then you will do as we say until dinner. Easy, huh?”

“What!? What kind of game is that!? Whose idea is this?”

“ _Nuf!_ ”

“No, this is not fun! Why am I the only one being chased?”

“Dad no play?”

“Yes, dad. Do you not want to play with us?”

“Argh, fine! I know that this is your idea, Ruven! I will get you someday!”

“Well at least today’s not the day. Let’s get him, Kayda, Riz!”

“Catch stinky!”

“ _Yknits!_ ”

“Ugh, what have I done to deserve this? Well, come and get me then!”


End file.
